Kurama the Kitsune
by Kurama1314
Summary: Rude, cunning, proud, cold blooded Youko Kurama; he is a handsome 7ft tall, with long silver hair and a pair of golden orb male demon. His favorite pass time is to steal valuable treasures and artifacts; but recently, he is into a new hobby, find out what is it.


Summary

Rude, cunning, proud, cold blooded Youko Kurama; he is a handsome 7ft tall, with long silver hair and a pair of golden orb male demon. His favorite pass time is to steal valuable treasures and artifacts; but recently, he is into a new hobby, find out what is it.

Story begin

While Kurama standing on the peak, enjoying the wind blow, he saw a fast moving black shadow leaping towards him. He knows that must be his best friend, Hiei.

"What's up?"

"I need to leave Makai for 3 months, don't ask me why or where I'm going. I need your favor." Hiei knows Kurama will have a list of questions for him; therefore he made his word first.

"Is that the way you ask people for favor?"

"Hn." Hiei standard reply

"What?"

"Watch my little sister, without her knowing. Don't ask me questions."

"Well, no question can be asked? So how on Makai I know who and where she is?"

"Koorime snow plain, Yukina." Hiei left with the statement.

Kurama watching his best friend leave with his lightning speed.

"Well, Yukina…wait! The snow plain is empty with no obstacle, how do I watch her without her knowing? Oh my… don't tell me I need to be in my Kitsune form until Hiei return." Kurama isn't very please with the task, but promise is a promise.

"Hey, Yukina-chan!"

"Hai." A young Koorime with mint color hair and pale blue eyes answered to the caller.

"Come back for dinner."

"Hai!" Yukina is happily walking back to the house.

On her way, she accidently kicks on something and fall. Yukina examine closely, it was a silver color Kitsune; yes, you are right. The silver color Kitsune is Youko Kurama, who had been purposely curl like a snow ball, purposely made Yukina "accidently" kick on him.

"Are you hurt?" Yukina hold the little Kitsune up and examine. "You are so cute. I guess I can bring you home, it's cold here."

As what had been planned, Yukina brings Kurama the Kitsune back.

"Aunt Rui, see what I've brought back." Yukina shows Rui the Kitsune.

"Silver Kitsune, how rare?"

"Can I keep him?"

"Sure, my dear."

That night, Yukina hug the Kitsune into sleep. Before she fall asleep, she whisper to the Kitsune

"Should I give you a name?" Yukina is rubbing the Kitsune ear back, it's so comfortable, and I do not need a name anyway. "What about Snow Ball? You look like one when I first met you." No way. It definitely not Kurama liking, he turn his head away, hopefully Yukina will stop using that name. "You don't like it? Come on… it's a very cute name." Yukina try to turn the Kitsune head slowly, kissing on his forehead. Damn it, Hiei you have such a lovely sister. "Snow Ball, I'll take care of you from now on. Good night." It's so warm here; I guess Hiei is going to kill me if he happens to see this situation. Kurama fell asleep soon in Yukina arm.

Everyday, Yukina brings the Kitsune out for a walk; play with him most of the time. The Kitsune eats what Yukina eat, Yukina share almost everything with the Kitsune. Kurama almost forgot 3 months pass so soon, he did enjoy the times he spent with the little Koorime; but he knows he cannot be around her forever.

Kurama leave quietly after he served his promise with Hiei. Yukina finds the whole snow plain but can't find her little Kitsune.

"Yukina."

"Hiei-sama, where have you been?"

"Well, away for a mission" Hiei smile at Yukina, he only smile in front of his little sister.

"Hiei-sama, can you do me a favor?"

"Why not?"

"I lost my new pet, can you help me to find him?"

"Your pet?" Hiei rolls his eye on Yukina

"Yes, the little silver Kitsune."

"LITTLE silver Kitsune?!" Hiei knows very well that must be Kurama, "I guess he get lost to find those vixen for matting."

"My Kitsune won't do that for sure, he is such good boy." Yukina claims

Hiei almost got his eye drops, good boy, huh.

"Well, forget about it. I can always get you a new pet if you like."

"No, I want Snow Ball."

"Snow Ball?"

"His name." Hiei burst out with laughter. He almost cannot control himself from laughing to dead; the proud Youko Kurama, with the pet name Snow Ball.

"Okay, I try to help you up. But I've got a little appointment, I will return soonest. Take care."

"Good bye Hiei-sama." Yukina waves with Hiei.

"Hey Snow Ball!" Hiei can't control himself and laughing again at his best friend

"Excuse me, it was all your fault to put me at that situation."

"But I didn't expect you ends up like that. For your information, Yukina is still finding very hard for her Snow Ball, Hahaha." Another laughter. Kurama almost felt like he is to kill Hiei right away.

"I warn you, if ever a third party call me that, you will be dead."

"Fine. Anyway, thanks."

"I guess I'm having hearing problem. You mentioned thanks?"

"Hn."

"Well, Hiei. You have such a lovely sister, if you will be away again, please let me know. I'm more than happy to be her guardian angel."

"Don't dream of, you dirty Kitsune." Hiei knows Kurama personal sexual life very well

"But I slept with her every night over the past 3 months!"

Hiei draws his Katana and with his Makai flame on the other hand.

"What else I can do? I'm just her little pet at that time."

"Hn." Hiei relax a little, but pointing Kurama with his Katana, "Do not touch my sister, not until you willing to settle down with her forever; do not hurt her or I'll fight till death."

"Relax, fire demon." Kurama smirk and sit down. "I will not hurt her, never in my life; even if she is not your sister."

"Kitsune, you changed."

Kurama reply with a smile.

Story ended

I might move on with another story link to this one, if I receive some comment. Your comment is important for me to move on writing. Thank you for your time.


End file.
